


Traitor

by megupic



Series: ML Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Save Nooroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Gabriel finds out Adrien is Chat Noir and things don't go well for Nooroo.





	Traitor

“You’ve known all this time…and you didn’t tell me.”

Nooroo quivered under Gabriel’s icy stare, frozen to the core. He had nowhere to go and now that Gabriel had found out the secret he’d tried so carefully to keep hidden from his master’s knowledge. It caused the kwami to shudder in dread of what his master had planned for him.

“I… I… I’m sorry, Master,” he managed to squeak. His voice was impossibly small in the cavernous observatory.

“No you’re not. It’s no secret to me that you oppose me, Nooroo. I have tried all I can to make you complacent, but this is the final straw. My own son? You’ve known who Chat Noir was all along and you didn’t bother to bring it up that we were living under the same roof all this time?”

Nooroo almost wished that his master would raise his voice at him. He almost wished that Gabriel Agreste would stomp his feet, hit something, do anything to break this icy rage that shone in his eyes. Maybe then it would be easier to guess what his master had planned for him. But Gabriel Agreste was nothing but professional, cold, and calculating. And that scared Nooroo more than anything that he’d been forced to do for the past year under Gabriel’s so called “care”.

“You never— “ Nooroo hesitated and swallowed the giant lump in his throat. “You never asked…”

“And how, exactly, was I supposed to know to ask that, hm?” Gabriel’s voice gained a razor-sharp edge to it, threatening to cut Nooroo up and pin him to a board for collecting with words alone. He felt it in the twisting of his gut and the ache in his chest, every word spoken worse than a physical slap. “You only tell me what I need to hear and even then those are half truths. I’m tired of playing your games, I don’t have the time nor the patience for them. Now tell me: how long have you known Adrien is Chat Noir?”

“S-since his first day, M-Master.” Nooroo choked on his words, tears pricking at his eyes. He didn’t want to do this, he shouldn’t have to do this. He loved Plagg and selling him out along with the secrets of the kwami made him feel like there was grime coating his wings and weighing him down. His mouth was dry and there was a bad taste on his tongue as he continued at the sharp glance of his master. “We kwami can sense each other, we have unique magical auras and as soon as Adrien woke Plagg up—”

“Plagg?”

“The black cat kwami. I could feel him. I— I feel him whenever we’re in close to each other…”

“And does he have this sensing ability as well? Does he know about you?”

Nooroo gulped again, desperately wishing for a drop of water. Was it getting colder in the room, or was it just him? “Y-yes, Master. He probably does.”

Gabriel cursed and turned sharply on his heel, starting to pace and mutter under his breath, upsetting the iridescent butterflies resting on the ground in his wake. Nooroo watched as he did so, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He’d known Gabriel long enough to know he only paced when he was extremely agitated and was about to fire someone.

And the only other being here was Nooroo.

Just as suddenly as he’d started, Gabriel came to a stop and turned sharply to his kwami. “I am less than pleased with you, but this could actually work for my benefit.”

“Master…?”

Gabriel stalked toward Nooroo, who found himself instinctively flinching away when his master reached for him and cradled him in his hands. “I have a job for you and you will do it. Assuming the black cat kwami hasn’t informed my son of your presence for whatever reason, we can still get Chat Noir’s miraculous. I want you to get close to Plagg without Adrien learning of your existence. Get him to trust you in whatever means you can. You will be my spy and you will get Chat Noir’s miraculous for me.”

Nooroo went cold. No…no, he couldn’t do this. Helping Gabriel fight against Ladybug and Chat Noir was one thing, he couldn’t help it every time he was ordered to transform his master, but this…stealing another miraculous to be misused? Doing it himself instead of one of his champions? He was going to be sick. A tremor passed through him and he started to shake his head, the tears he’d been holding back threatened to spill over.

“M-Master please…”

“Beg all you like, Nooroo, you have no choice in the matter. Unless you’d prefer me to go down right now and find your friend Plagg myself? It shouldn’t be too hard to wrestle him and the ring away from Adrien.”

“No!” he cried, throwing out his arms, his wings flaring behind him. “No, no…I…” he swallowed the bile in his mouth and exhaled, spitting out the words that were like poison to him. “I’ll do it. I’m your servant, Master. I’ll…I’ll do it.”

Gabriel let out a satisfied “hmph” and lowered his hands, letting Nooroo go. “Make sure you aren’t seen. You know what will be awaiting you if you fail me.”

Nearly choking on the words and ignoring the tight coil in his gut, Nooroo nodded and bowed as he said, “Yes, Master.”


End file.
